Gauge of Extinction
|image = |Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Hiatt Grey|Row 2 title = Starring|Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Guest starring|Row 4 title = Music by|Row 4 info = Hans Zimmer Shinji Miyazaki Yasuharu Takanashi|Row 5 title = Production company|Row 5 info = Stuingtion Pictures Hiatt Grey Pictures}}Gauge of Extinction is another movie of Season 6 in the series. Summary Eighteen months after the devastating Battle of Manehattan, the governments of the world declare the Trainsformers are threats and a special Black Ops team called: "Executioner Dusk" led by Krislock Jerrison and Davis Garret are tasked to hunt them all down, as the Eds discover the gang of criminal bounty hunters are after some crystals at a new mine in Buffalo Territory in Appleloosa. And meanwhile, in Alabama two talking Labradors named Brian Griffin and Jasper, and a talking baby Stewie, are trying to raise money hopefully to send Brian and his wife Sylveon's oldest daughter "Selena" to college. But while they are doing that, Brian discovers an old engine who turns out to be Thomas! And after reuniting with the others they discover a merciless Trainsformer bounty hunter is in league with the Black Ops team, and now they must find a way to fight this new threat, with the help from a rival school girls the Eeveelution kids hate, and some very unlikely help. Plot Prologue: The Creation of Trainsformers/the present day 10,000 Years ago, during the last Ice Age a fleet of ships arrive on the planet and use bombs called the "Pods" and they terraformed the whole planet with Trainsfornium to Woolly Mammoths, to Sabre Tooth Tigers, to Woolly Rhinos, to Giant Elk, and everything that stands in their way, the only thing it didn't get was the humans. In the present day, a hippogriff called "Meryl Stone" from TBC Industries arrives at a construction site and excavates the Transformium for her boss' company. The T-X's arrival The train robbery/Rade Vane's breakout Meanwhile somewhere in the west, a few miles from Appleloosa, a mixed train is moving down the main line. As in one coach are the League of Ed-venturers, as Double-D is reading a book about the history of the Je'Daii. While Eddy is dead asleep. As the passengers are singing to the onboard band's tune, a ranger then walks through the coach and heads into the next car, (which is where Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway are kept, due to regulations). inside is another ranger and Rade Vane the bounty hunter, as the ranger tells him that he'll be meeting his end very soon. In Appleloosa, several of the Equestrian Rangers, wait at the train station for the train's arrival but at the same time, the rest of the evil bounty hunters ride in to meet up with the train. As the cows sit, bored. Mrs. Calloway notices Vane slowly peel a wooden plank out of the train car's floor, revealing a hidden compartment and a revolver within it. He pockets the revolver, when the officers' backs are turned, and asks them both if he can get up to use the bathroom. They unchain him and lead him to a chamber pot in the corner of the car. With Vane's back turned, the cows gesture to the lawmen: "Vane has a gun". It's too late. Vane shoots and kills them both. Just as the bounty hunters arrive at the train, and board it. Robbing all of the passengers as one of them kills the Train's crew and then jams the regulator to full power, as the train slowly but surely starts to gather speed. As the Eds then notice the commotion they head to the boxcar where Vane is kept as they break the door down and with help from the cows, manage to disarm him and reshackle him. Unfortunately, the other bounty hunters have caught up to the car and knock out the eds, before they're shackled up and Vane escapes, not before he throws the keys to the shackles out of the train. At the station, the rangers notice the train has no signs of slowing down as it thunders through the platform, with them in pursuit. Ed tries to break the chains to the locks, but these chains are cartoon-physics proof. Meaning he can't break them. But then using a broken ax head, Maggie frees them by breaking the floorboard keeping the chains tied down. As they all climb to the roof, they find the train is heading straight for track repair dead ahead. But then 2 of the other bounty hunters who robbed the train climb onto the roof, leaving them to fight them off, before they are both yanked off the train by the rangers. as Braeburn then hops onboard, as they race for the front of the train. But knowing there's no time to try and stop the train, they move to uncouple the cars from the tender. But when Braeburn tries to pull out the pin, it jams. As Yakkity then quickly hangs from the chains as he manages to loosen the pin, making uncoupling easy. But with them still onboard the out-of-control half of the train, they ride it out. As it jumps the track and skids on the dirt, as the connecting rod breaks loose and breaks the chains on their shackles and then saves them from being crushed by the engine. As they get up and the Rangers meet up with them, Edd states they must warn the Republic Senate of Vane's breakout, as the lead ranger agrees as he gives the Eds' team a ride back to town, just as Eddy receives a transmission from Novo, explaining that they need the Eds' team back at a secret rendezvous point, as it involves the Trainbots. And they'll send for a transport for them immediately. The T-850's arrival Meanwhile, out in a desert, far from civilization, a time displacement sphere appears in the ground. Where it reveals a Terminator similar in style to the previous ones from The First and Second Trainbot films. But this one is a newer model. As it heads to a night club where it obtains: clothes, a truck, shades, and shotgun. As it then drives away to who knows where. Meanwhile at Hippogriffa/Seaquestria, Novo senses that some new heroes are coming to help them. But wonders who are they. In Quahog/Troubled times hit Meanwhile in Quahog, Rhode Island, an anthropomorphic white dog called "Brian Griffin" is traveling downtown to an old theater where he meets up with his cousin Jasper, and Mort head inside an old theater as they begin to look around, until Brian finds a rusty, banged up LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0 Tank engine and he tells the owner of the theater he's buying the tank engine. Meanwhile back at Brian's house, his other family members are watching TV, until Brian's female owner "Lois Griffin" noticing him, Jasper and Mort to put the engine inside the garage as they ask him why they brought an old tank engine at their house, as Brian explains that he's gonna break it down by stripping it to parts in an effort to save money. As his wife, Sylveon doesn't buy it and explained that he already tried many attempts to save enough money as it is. But Brian tells her that this time things will change, since this is a train, it will raise a ton of money and in an effort to send their adopted pegasus daughter: Selena to college. Meanwhile, the kids were playing street hockey, until a group of girls in school prep uniforms roller skate in as the leader Sour Sweet notices the rusty rank engine, as she tells them that it isn't easy to be living with a Labrador who's a failure at inventing things as Umbreon tells her to shut up, as Brian comes up and asks her what she just said. As Sour Sweet tells him that he shouldn't be allowed to invent things, and since that Brian has brought home a rusty tank engine it makes things just worse for him, and his family. But Brian tells her that this year will be different, that he will strip it down from part to part so that they can save a ton of money. As he and the girls do an insult contest, Brian finally wins by saying: "You play ball like a BOY!!" which shocks everyone with widening eyes, as Sour Sweet asks him what he just said, as Brian tells her that she heard him as she and the girls leave in disgust, before Lemon Zest smashes down their mailbox. As Peter says: "WHAT THE HECK?!" as Jasper tells him to relax. And soon Peter's friends Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe notice the tank engine too as Quagmire advises Peter and Lois to leave Brian, but Brian overhears them and he tells Quagmire that this gonna be the best thing that ever happened to the family, before Espeon tells him who's gonna take care of him after the kids leave and depart from college. But Brian assures them that every little thing is gonna be alright, as he heads out to buy the right tools to strip down the engine. Socket's death Meanwhile, Trivia *This film marks its first appearance of Brian Griffin, Sylveon, Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Jasper, Mort Goldman, the Crystal Prep Girls (Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Sour Sweet), Meryl Stone, the Dragon Bots, Scartooth, Bull, Skifter, Ghost Ring, Count Ratan, Krislock Jerrison, Davis Garrett, Nathan Dan, Captain Harry Foiler, and Shutdown. *This film is based on "Transformers: Age of Extinction" with a mixture of "The Lone Ranger", "Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines", "Predator", and "Predators". *The film continues in Wrath of the Future!. Scenes *Prologue: The Creation of Trainsformers/the present day *The T-X's arrival *The train robbery/Rade Vane's breakout *The T-850's arrival *In Quahog/Troubled times hit * *Brian's Great Discovery *Thomas Awakens * *Reuniting with the others/Next plan of action * * * *Chase on the Mainline/Shutdown captures Thomas, Selena, and Elsa *Sneaking into Shutdown's Ship/Searching for Thomas, Selena, and Elsa * * * * *Brian discovers Nathan Dan's true colors/Harry Foiler turns *Battle at the Crystal Mine/New Plan *The Train Line Festival/ * * *Arriving in Clementary Pass/ *Through the apartment/Davis Garrett's Death *Battle against the TBC Deceptitrains and Count Ratan's Forces/Thomas Frees The Dragon Bots *Death of the other Bounty Hunters/Shutdown Returns *Thomas vs. Shutdown/Jerrison's Death/Shutdown's Death *Brian and The Predator vs. Count Ratan *The Train Chase/Deaths of Vane, Foiler, and Dan *Regrouping/The Griffins, Eeveelutions, CGP's rewarding ceremony/Ending *Blooper reel/"Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me!" Soundtrack # #(during the opening Sequence) # #102 Dalmatians - Digga Digga Dog (when Brian makes his appearance) #Booker T. & the MG's - Green Onions (when the Crystal Prep Girls arrive and Sour Sweet and Eevee do their roast war) # #Dinosaur - The Courtship (when Brian makes a grand discovery) #Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - Maglev Train Station (during the car chase) # # # #Kevin MacLeod - An Upsetting Theme (when the team are searching for Thomas, Selena, and Elsa on Shutdown's ship) # #Predator - Girl's Escape (when Rebecca and Shelby try to escape only for to catch them before he's killed by the Predator) # # # #Kevin MacLeod - Battle of Five Armies (during the fight with the TBC Deceptitrains and Count Ratan's Forces) #Fairy Tail - Dragon Force (when the Dragonbots arrive for reinforcements) # # #Transformers: Age of Extinction - Honor to the End (when Thomas and Shutdown have their cinematic fight) #Predators - Royce vs. Predator (during the duel between Brian, the Predator, and Count Ratan) # #The Lone Ranger - Train Chase (during the Train Chase sequences and the fight with Rade Vane, Harry Foiler, and Nathan Dan) #Monsters, Inc. - If I Didn't Have You (performed by Brian and Eddy) (end credits song) Category:Season 6 Movies Category:The Trainbots Arc Category:Movies Category:Brian Griffin Centered Works